


Breaking rules with a pleasant price

by Ratchets_Hatchet



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchets_Hatchet/pseuds/Ratchets_Hatchet
Summary: When Raph and you decide to have sex in the living room you learn that there are rules set out rules that when broken there's a price to pay. Leo will show you just what happens when you break the rules in their lair.





	Breaking rules with a pleasant price

**Author's Note:**

> So I added Gennacyde helped me flesh out a few pieces of the story and encouraged me to write it. Special thanks to them and all of the support I got on tumblr after posting it.

There were rules in place rules set out by each brother to make bringing their partners home easier on everyone….and today one of those rules was being broken. When you and Raph came home after the run you both were fired up and soon those fleeting touches and small kisses turned and you were bent over the sofa as Raph thrust in and out of you rapidly. “oh god YES Raph~!” moaning loudly you were getting closer and closer when suddenly the rapid thrusts were gone and you were left clenching around air as a voice cut through your haze.

“WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!” Leo was standing in front of Raph as he tucked himself away. “the four of us agreed no Sex in open spaces that includes the living room,” pulling your shirt down to cover yourself confusion filling your mind as Raph pushed off his brother before both turned to you. “we agreed Raph and if you cant follow the rules she gets taken away.” opening your mouth to argue you lose your voice as Leo picks you up and throws you over his shoulder walking away from the living room and a sulking Raph.

Watching as Leo turned the corner you lost sight of Raph. “um L-Leo?” you asked as he continued to carry you past the guest room towards the boys rooms. “where?” the question stopped short as he stopped at his door quickly opening it and tossing you from his shoulder in one fluid movement, Landing on your front you heard the door shut and lock. “L-Leo what’s going on? what rule?” confused and concerned you turned over only to come face to face with those deep blue eyes as he breathed at your collar bone causing chills to run up your spine.

“oh little bud there are a few rules and you broke one of the few and for that you’re going to be punished.” as the words left him a heat ran through your body this was not like the Leo you had encountered before this was a completely different turtle. “now you need to stay still…..” hearing those words made your anxiety rise up as you tried to sit up only to be stopped my his hands pinning you. “AH-ah ah, none of that.” With those words you felt something catch around your wrists looking up you caught sight of them blue rope as looped around your wrists tying you to the bed as he moved above you dipping his head into your neck.

“L-Leo what? why?” concern and confusion clouded your mind before you felt his lips tracing your neck before his lips parted as he bit down hard on that one spot on your neck causing you to cry out and arch into him. arching you could feel his hands roam down your sides as he ground against you his rough fingers catching the edges of your shirt.

“Mmm little bud you smell and taste so sweet it’s no fair if Raphael has you to him self now is it?” his words made heat flush through your body and eyes widen, what was he planning on doing? his fingers trailed their way back up to your shoulders Grasping the material of the shirt before he leaned back looking down on you those heated eyes and that smirk. “now you wont be needing this,” his words were followed by a tearing sound as he ripped your shirt from your body leaving you in your black bra. “My what a colour on you my dear.” the smirk still fully in place as he leaned down capturing your lips with his.

They were softer than you expected, moaning low he deepend the kiss letting one hand cup your face as you lost yourself in the feel of his lips on yours. Soft and firm as his teeth grazed your lips drawing out soft moans from you until you felt it. A gasp leaving you as you felt his other hand stroke your already wet entrance, GOD it felt good, pulling away to gasp at air he trailed kisses down your neck leaving hickies as he went till he got to the tops of your breasts there he bit and nipped along your bra causing you to arch into the feeling before suddenly it was gone.

Eyes opening you saw that he had stepped away to look at you, “Mmm I think I need to fix something before I touch you,” curious you watched him as he took your one ankle and strapped it to the other post leaving you with only one good leg. happy with how you were pinned he began to trail kisses up your leg starting at your calf with soft feather light touches until he reached your thighs there he began to nip and suck the closer he got to your core. Closer and closer you could feel his breath now just outside your lips.

Quivering you looked down at him as you bit your lip his eyes locked with yours just as he opened his mouth and began to make long passes with his tongue lapping at you slowly drawing out small whimpers as he made a pass across your clit. “shit~” the word left your mouth before you could stop it making him smirk as he stopped lapping to spread you open.

“My little bud… what a cute stamen you have it makes me want to suck it.” Hearing those words caused you to try and pull away but you were stopped by the rope around your ankle. “ah-ah-ah you cant escape flower,” letting out a moan of frustration you almost screamed as he began to suck at your clit causing  you to choke as you felt the coil of orgasm build.

“oh- god LEo~” unable to pull away or do anything you were at his mercy as he began to trail his fingers along your entrance while he continued to suck and nip at your bud. moaning against you, you could tell he was enjoying this more than Raph had ever enjoyed eating you. “Fuck-” Leo was good so good that when he finally slid a finger inside you came on his face making him chuckle as he lapped up your juices.

“you like that? you like to cum on my fingers?” he asked as he began to curl his fingers inside of you stroking your G-spot making you arch and cry out softly as he began to roughly finger you. smirking he began to slowly kiss his way up your body as he stretched your already stretched pussy. Whimpering when he reached your chest you almost came as he bit your nipple through your bra, “ do you want more? little bud? hmm?” he wanted you to beg for it to beg for his cock to be inside you to fill you.

“Ah- leo fuck, oh! GOD~!” crying out as you came hard on his fingers he smiled removing them and lapping at them as your eyes met. letting out his own groan as he enjoyed your taste on his tongue. moving closer he undid his pants letting his cock bob free, it touched your stomach as you took it all in. He was longer than Raphael  a lot longer than you expected. taking a small step back he rubbed the head against your dripping slick. 

“Do you want it? do you want my cock deep inside you?” he teased letting the head dip into your entrance for a moment before he moved it away. snagging your chin he made you look at him as he smirked, “Beg me for it, I can feel how much you want it now beg flower, Beg your master for his cock.”

The feeling of him brushing your entrance made you arch as he did a false thrust before pulling away the ropes binding you preventing you from taking him any deeper, Whimpering you hated the empty feeling he left in your pussy, “Please,” you asked arching your hips into him. “Please Leo, Please~”

“Please what flower, tell your master what you want and he’ll give it to you,” he purred as he stroked your cheek. “Just one sentence and this-” he thrust against you, “Will be inside, Deep inside.” he whispered as he leaned down to take your ear between his teeth.

“OH GOD, please Leo please fuck me please I nee this please.” you begged before a chocked sob left your throat as he thrust fully into you making a cry fall from your lips as he pressed tightly to your cervix causing wonderful pressure to the deepest part of you. hearing him let out a solid curse he began to slowly thrust into you as you arched into him. Each movement hitting your cervix as he bottomed out into you, “Oh god, SO-deep~” you cried as he thrust harder into you.

Each thrust made the rope on your ankle pull you back against him making his cock do a double hit with each thrust making your heat build faster with each thrust. Groaning against you he grabbed your sides lifting your body as he thrust in controlling you in every way, “oh fuck little flower you’re so tight I’m going to fill you completely.” he moaned as he began thrusting harder, one hand trailing down to play with your clit as you came around him again.His thrusts becoming rapid after your second orgasm he moaned low in his throat making his chest vibrate against yours. “Oh fuck I’m gonna cum,” he purred thrusting quickly into you.

“I’m going to fill your little hole flower,” moaning he tucked his head against your neck. “her it comes~” he purred as  he thrust in as hard as he could making your cry out as his hot seed coated your insides his hips slowly thrusting in making you clench around him milking him for everything he had. 

Staying inside he nipped at your ear before whispering in your ear. “I hope you’re prepared because this was just part one of your punishment.”


End file.
